This invention relates to the construction of sewing machines in general and, in particular, to a new and useful sewing machine construction which includes a pedestal which is mounted on a baseplate and carries a supporting arm which overlies a portion of the baseplate and including an add-on table which is pivotally mounted about a vertical axis which is substantially in alignment with the rear edge of the supporting arm.